crossangefandomcom-20200222-history
Fallen Princess
is the first episode of CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon, it first aired in Japan on October 4, 2014. Synopsis Due to a highly evolved technology called Mana, earth has become a utopia and humanity exists in complete peace. Angelise is the first princess of the Empire of Misurugi, celebrated by the people, until one day she discovers the shocking truth... that she is a "Norma", an irregular being who cannot use Mana, considered an outcast by all. Her name is taken from her, and Ange is banished to a remote island. There she finds a group of Norma women who spend their days riding humanoid robots, and hunting dragons from another dimension!Viewster Plot Crossange 01 Sylvia rides a horse with Ange.jpg Dragon.png Cross Ange ep 1 Razor destroy mode.jpg Cross Ange ep 1 Glaive Hilda destroy mode.jpg Cross Ange ep 01 Akiho.jpg Cross Ange ep 1 Julio.jpg Cross Ange ep 01 Sylvia Ikaruga Misurugi.jpg Cross Ange 01 Misurugi Royal vehicule.png Cross Ange ep 01 Sarah breaking light of Mana.jpg Cross Ange ep 01 close up Sarah mother.jpg Cross Ange ep 01 Sarah taken by the police.jpg Cross Ange ep 1 Sophia.jpg Cross Ange ep1 Angelize greeting the crowd.jpg Empire of Misurugi.png Police Officer.png Crossange01 Momoka shocked.jpg Cross Ange ep 1 Julio revelation.jpg Sophia protecting Ange ep1.jpg Cross Ange ep 1 Sophia last moment.jpg Cross Ange ep1 Angelize arrested.jpg Cross Ange ep 01 Rosenblum family shocked.png Cross Ange ep 01 Sarah mother Serves you right.png Cross Ange ep 1 Riza.jpg Cross Ange 01 Military Transport arriving in Arzenal.png Arzenal.png Cross 01 Angelise Jill and Emma in the Torture Room.png Cross Ange ep 1 Emma.jpg e c Act One Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi rides a horse with her sister, Sylvia Ikaruga Misurugi to Jurai Asuka Misurugi, Sophia Ikaruga Misurugi, Momoka Oginome along with their brother Julio Asuka Misurugi. Years later, she fights DRAGON's with her fellow Norma. In the present, Angelise captains the Ho-o Institute Iaria team in a game against Floria Academy. Angelise's teammate, Akiho, falls and causes them to lose the match. Akiho apologizes for getting in Angelise's way but as Captain, Angelise keeps the team spirit high. The captain of the Floria Academy team, Princess Misty Rosenblum comes to praise Angelise for teaching them something more beautiful and noble than victory. Angelise promises Misty that her team will make up for today in the fall competition and tells her team mates that she'll be back after the Baptism Ritual, no matter how busy she becomes. Angelise's younger sister, Sylvia, and older brother, Julio, watched the match. In their car, in a tunnel, Sylvia talks about her experience watching the game to which their brother, Jurai rhetorically asks Momoka Oginome if Angelise is a constant source of anxiety as she brushes Angelise's hair. Angelise is upset that she did not what is expected of a princess. As they exit the tunnel, Julio jokingly calls the her greedy. The city is filled with mana-powered holograms celebrating Angelise's 16th birthday. There are images of Angelise everywhere, and in clothing stores, young girls try on clothes matching those of Angelise. Act Two On the day of the Baptism Ritual, her brother reveals to the audience that Ange is actually a Norma herself. Her mother helps her escape, her sister faints from the shock, her father is restrained and probably imprisoned and her brother caresses her sister's lips, muttering about his desire to "re-establish the purity of the royal bloodline" and declares himself the new Emperor. Ange's mother is killed while trying to help her daughter escape, and Ange is hauled away to an island prison where she has military equipment forcibly implanted into her against her will. Stats Characters Ragna-mails Para-mails Quotes Songs *Eiengatari ~Hikari no Uta~ (Insert Song) *Kindan no Resistance (OP) *Rinrei (ED) Notes & Trivia References 01